


Pokehero Thor

by Markuse88



Series: Pokeheroes [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pokehero!Thor, Pokeheroes, Pokeheroes!Avengers, Pokemon Trainer!Avengers, Pokemon Trainer!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Part 2 of of the MCU!Pokeheroes series. Thor is up this time. Would love to hear your thoughts my line up.





	

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/63416909@N02/25571335438/in/dateposted/)

The Second entry into the Avengers Pokehero set. With Thor, instead of focusing on electric types, I tried to match the Pokemon to Thor's personality as I've seen it depicted. Hope you all enjoy what I came up with. 

Haxorus. Despite their obviously threatening look Haxorus are incredibly kind Pokemon. Except when challenged or defending their territory. Haxorus' tusks are nearly indestructible and able to cut through steel. Haxorus have high defense and extremely powerful attacks. 

Aggeron. Aggron feed on steel to strengthen their armor, which is extremely powerful. Any wounds this Pokemon incurs only cause it to attack more ferociously. Aggron are most dangerous when their territory is threatened or damaged. In addition to violently and vigilantly protecting it's territory it will also actively work to rebuild it's territory if it is damaged by natural disasters,(landslides, floods, or forest fires etc), or man made damage. Even hauling and re-sodding soil and replanting trees. Aggrons' most powerful stat is defense but it also has an extremely powerful move set.

Pangoro. As with Pokehero Danny Williams, (in the 5-0 set), I chose Pangoro because while it is ornery, ill tempered, and often violent it does not put up with bullying and will often fight in defense of weaker Pokemon. 

Bronzong. Bronzong I chose, not only for it's interesting type set and move set, but because it's look and feel really reminded me of Thor. Bronzong are incredibly long lived Pokemon, up to 2000 years, and were once petitioned/worshiped for their ability to open portals into other worlds to bring rain. Because of this it was revered as a bringer of bountiful crops. 

Escavalier. I chose Escavalier mainly because it is one of the few Pokemon that use armor and weapons. Escavalier can only be obtained by trading it's pre-evolution Karrablast for a Shelmet, whose steel shell it takes to form it's armor. Escavalier are power with Speed as one of their highest stats. They are also incredibly brave and will fight valiantly even when in trouble or outnumbered. 

Electivire. My only concession to Thor's electric/lighting/thunder association. I chose Electivire because it is one of the most powerful, non-legendary, electric type Pokemon. While strong and skilled Electivire uses it's two tails to direct the flow of electricity. 

Well once again I hope you all enjoy and I would lvoe to hear your thoughts.


End file.
